A Normal Human Salesman
by Darkmoonwriter
Summary: This started from this strange dream i had! Zim takes an interest in a human girl. He see's her to be useful in some experiments he has planed.
1. Chapter 1

The Door bell ringing called me from what ever I was doing. My mind was so glazed over I hadn't really been paying attention. I sighed and got up, walking to the door. I was often home alone during the afternoon. Dad worked all day, mom worked part time. sister also worked, and she had college to worry about too. so, here. the lone artist stood, grumbling as I made my way to the door. I opened to- My jaw dropped. A green kid! A boy stood on my step, not much taller then me. He had black hair and deep blue eyes. and, you can't help but notice his ear-less, nose-less, green-skinned complication. His beady eyes squinted at me in the bright sunny day. He put on a very fake smile.

"Hellooooo~" He said. My face was screwed up in an odd way. glancing around for a sign of a weapon in case he tried to rape me or something.

"Hi." I said quickly. behind him I could see a strange green dog bouncing around in my front yard, but that's not what I was freaked out about. no. father, across the street, I saw my neighbor . standing on her front porch dazed. a large helmet looking thing covering her head. she swayed back and forth. I looked around more. everyone on my street was standing oddly out side in the pajamas or unsuitable dress on their porch. I swallowed. my nerves were telling me this was all connected to the green kid. This whole time I was looking around the kid was talking about something, what, I didn't pay attention to. but then I noticed he had gone quite. By now, the little green dog just sighed and looked up at me sadly.

"I'm sorry but what is-" I turned to look at the boy but to late! His eyes had turned a glossy red and his wig was at his feet, showing me his long antenna. He was sneering at me now, holding back laughter at this thing in his hands shoot out at me. I didn't get a good look before I started screaming as is covered my Vison. My hands shot up scratching and pulling, trying to get it off. Something made me freeze in place. I had no control over my body! The boy was still in front of me, laughing loud and evil like, chilling me to a bone. I had to get out! things were starting to blur, the boys laugh becoming fainter. ~Its getting into my mind!~ I realized, it was trying to take over! I squeezed my eyes shut (which made no difference for I could not see) I had to concentrate on every thing I was, am, and will be! I had to keep my mind, and block out the whispering voices. sweat dripped from my face as a thought of what I had for breakfast, who my friends are, my pets...it wasn't working! The small space my mind had left was getting smaller and smaller! I thought about my creative side. My characters, how they looked and acted. I Prayed and thought with all my might until. 'BASH!' The helmet shattered releasing its hot and sweaty grip from my head.

"Hum~!" The Green villain shut up once he noticed. I staggered.

"you...won't...take my mind...never..." the words stumbled out. the world was getting dark around the edges and I seemed to not have any balance. I spilled over onto the boy. who easily caught me with his black gloved hands as if I was a feather. "never...I'm to smart for you..." my words became mumbles as I gave in and let the darkness take me away. all straight and will power gone. the boy then let go of me and let me fall to the hard cement ground. where the world spun until I was no longer awake to care.

"huuuuum~..." The great invader Zim thought to himself. "this...Female...is different from the rest of the humans..." He said, mainly to himself. the way he said 'humans' made it known that to him, the word of a strange word that he didn't care for and couldn't wait until their was nothing to call a 'human' ever again. he put a hand to his chin and thought.

"GIR!" He yelled sharply. the green dog froze from his bouncing fun and turned and saluted stiffly.

"YES MASTER." A low, robotic voice came.

"I want you to help me take this..."human female" back to base. I wish to see...what sets her apart." The Irken instructed his minion. with a gloved hand he picked up a fist full of the girls brunette hair and lifted her head up so he could see her peaceful sleeping face. "And cancel salesmen of Doom. This tactic only works for selling worthless things." he said, glancing up in time to see a near by helmet shoot sparks and zap the person until he collapsed.

"oookay! " A friendly, high pitched voice came from the little dog again. it dropped it hood, showing its true metal robotic head with large bright blue eyes and a wide smile. it turned and waved its hands. the helmets all at once shattered and let their captive collapse to the ground.

"huuuuuummm..." Zim studied the human's face. so what made her tick?

As the two other worldly beings carried out their plans, they were unaware of a certain someone in the bushes. crouched low, gazing at the sene through his camera lens.

"oh no!" he breathed, his golden eyes widening behind the large glasses. "A kidnaping!" He cried as he thought of all the horrible things Zim will most likely do to the poor girl. He was frozen in fear until both the invader, robot dog, and the "different" human left did Dib un-freeze and stand up. twigs in his jet black hair, dirt covering his goth. like outfit. "I gotta do something!" he stated the obvious as he ran off to his home.


	2. Chapter 2: What the Hell!

"nnnnh~" The Girl Moaned and Her mind started to awake. as she came to, her senses slowly came alive. The Human females first thought was how cold she was. it had been in the middle of a hot summers day when she was last awake! Her second thought was the warm breath on her face that smelled oddly. It didn't stink or anything, just...odd. a smell she could not put a finger on. "hu?" She grunted as her eyes opened and focused. Once she could see, she jumped in alarm and screamed. Two Large Ruby Orbs were staring down at her. The Monsters green face stretched into a wide grin. The mighty Invader Zim Leaned back, a satisfied look on his face.  
>"hum. I didn't think that would really work..." He said thoughtfully. in his hand he was a strange looking object, which was now empty of what ever was inside it. The Girl soon gathered that the alien had injected the stuff right into her temple. "You actually came too..." He said as he turned back to a metal table, full of strange, foreign objects the frightened human did not want to find out what they did. she first looked up. in the ceiling past many robotic arms and smooth shining metal was a sky light, Showing the earths pretty night sky. She then looked and noticed her hands were cuffed to the wall with strong metallic purple clamps. then she looked down and saw she was only in her underwear.<br>"AH! H-HEY! WHAT GIVES!?" She screamed as her Cheeks turned bright red at the thought of the unknown male seeing her in her lovely matching purple underwear. Zim turned back around. a new object in hand.  
>"relax Earthling..." He said Coolly. slowly walking towards her.<br>"RELAX!? YOU FREAKING HAVE ME HALF NAKED AND CHAINED TO A WALL! HOW AM I- hey...what are you doing?" The Female Stopped Yelling as She saw Zim approach and Placed two hands on her hips. "HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?" She yelled at full volume, her cheeks becoming more red then before. (If that was possible)  
>"I said Relax..." Zim said bluntly. his deep eyes focused on her. He seemed bored by this all. His right Hand then Slipped behind her and placed its self on her lower back. His left went to his own belt. For a Single moment in time, the humans thoughts screamed "NOOOOOOOOO I DON"T WANNA GET RAPED BY AN ALIEN! NO FAIR! AH! WHAT DOES HE WANT!? FOR ME TO BARE HIS EVIL GROSS ALIEN KIDS!? OF JUST MAKE ME HIS SLAVE!? AAAAAAAAAH!" But then stopped once she saw her rapist Simple pull out the odd object he was holding before from his belt calmed only slightly. "what are you...?" she asked. the alien took no heed. his hand returned to her hip. rising up to her belly button. She Flinched as the stone cold metal touched her bare skin and a sharp, quick pain came from her belly button. Zim then Let go of her and turned away. The Human Then looked down at the small metal object pierced into her flesh. "What the hell is that!?" she asked, still looking down at it.<br>"Its A tracker..." Zim Replied flatly.  
>"A what?"<br>"Your my Test Slave..." The Invader sighed and turned. "not my first chose but you'll have to do...I don't want to getting away from me. you do seem smarter then the others..." he said. he was still using a lazy tone in his voice. talking low, which seemed unnatural for his normally loud and bossy voice.  
>"Others!? getting away!? test Slave!?" She quoted Zim. The unknown Boy was NOT making any seance. all she knew was that she didn't like the sound of "slave" Zim's face cracked into a very wide and evil smirk.<br>"I Am the mighty Irkin Invader Zim. And Your my Test subject, I simple way for me to learn more about the females of the human race I shall soon destroy..." He explained proudly, loving the fear her could see in the girls wide Violet eyes. "And Now..." he turned and grabbed another object, but this one looked like it would hurt a lot more. "Let the testing begin!" He declared, Walking towards her. The Girl Screamed. Closing her eyes shut and turning her head, bracing herself for the pain. She should have never answered the door...


	3. Chapter 3 Ain't no monkey slave

"Stay away from her!" A Male Boy Cried Sharply. Zim froze in place, his eyes widening. he'd know that voice anywhere! he spun around.  
>"DIB!" He Spat, facing the Defender of the Earth. He said the boys name as if referring to a reoccurring toe fungus, and which to Zim Dib was. The Boy stood Tall on the other side of the room. but his Golden eyes were slightly unsure. "How did you get in!?" Zim demeaned. Dib's shoulders relaxed as he smirked.<br>"Gir..." He gestured to the Small Robot behind him.  
>"HE GAVE ME A TACO!" It screamed at full volume. Dib took a fighting stance, smiling with the thought that he knew how to get past Gir.<br>"The gig's up Zim! Let. her. go." Zim straighten, hands folded behind his back, his itena twitching slightly.  
>"I'll be doing no such thing, Dib. You see, she's my test subject. I shall use her to get all the answers to your FILTHY human race and take over this planet once and for all! MUWAHAHAHAH!" Zim Laughed, his head tilted to the ceiling. Dib Rolled his eyes and took the opening to Tackle Zim.<br>"AHAHAH-WHA!? AH! GET OFF OF ME YOU DIRT WORM! YOU"LL GET YOUR STINK ALL OVER ME!" the Alien Shrieked. dib did no such thing. He gripped zim as tight as he could around the shoulders, trying to pin him down. but Zim was not easy, They were now in a wrestling match. Bumping into walls, crashing into glass test tubes, really, destroying everything around them, but they didn't seem to care. By now, the Poor Captive girl Was hopelessly confused. she was just about most likely to get probed by some weird green Dude, and then some Big headed kid came out of no where and started attacking. what was next? Bill Cosby!? in the boys struggle, Dib slammed Zim into the wall next to the girl.  
>"UFH!" Zim grunted as his green head slammed into a large red button. To the girls surprise, the Metal cuffs retracted into the wall. leaving her free to hop down.<br>"phew..." she breathed, rubbing her wrist. She glanced at the two boys fighting. should she break them up? hell no! she had to get out of here! she looked around the large, now destroyed lab. in a bin close by sat her cloths in a heap. she gave a shout of relief and ran to them and clothed herself. She was just finishing up the last clasp on her boot when a "What ya doooooing?" came. She looked up into the eyes of Gir. He blankly stared back.  
>"um..." she said. "Who are you?" She asked the small robot, who put on a large smile<br>'GIR! MY NAMES GIR! X3 AND I LIKE MOUSSEYS!" It screamed, doing a little dance. The Girl laughed a tiny bit, but she was so scared it more came out as a shaky breath.  
>"ok, "Gir who likes mousseys"...Could you...tell me whats going on?" She asked, looking to the two boys still screaming insult after insult at each other.<br>"ooooooh That's just my master Zim and Dib fighting again. they do that a lot!" The robot swatted the air to show it was nothing. it smiled as well.  
>"Zim...and...Dib?" both their names were new to her lips.<br>"Yep! Dibs the one with a Biiiiiiiiiiiig head! I think He keeps his crayons in their!" Gir explained, smiling still, its tongue hanging out of its shiny metal head.  
>"well...it is big..." she said. she then stepped up. "HEY! Would you guys mind stopping for a moment!? I have some questions!" she shouted. both boys stopped and blinked, just now noticing she had escaped the wall and clothed herself.<br>"WHAT!? IMPOSSIBLE! HOW DID THE SLAVE MONKEY ESCAPE!?" Zim Screamed. he was currently on the Floor, Dib was pinning him down.  
>"SLAVE MONKEY!? I HAVE A NAME YA KNOW! Its Anna!" The Female human named Anna finally identified herself, not that Zim or Dib really cared about her name right now.<br>"Anna..." Dib said thoughtfully. "Hey! aren't you in our class?" He asked pointing to her.  
>"Yeah. Hi! I sit Right next to you!" She waved.<br>"oh..." Dib Said stupidly, remembering.  
>"ENOUGH!" Zim Screamed, Pushing Dib off of him and returning to her feet. he brushed himself off. "You their! Your not Allowed to leave! Your my test subject!" He cried at Anna. Who just glared at him. All fear washing away as she realized that Zim wasn't the brightest crayon in the crayon box.<br>"you know, I never asked to be tested on!" Anna Cried, throwing her arms up in the air and then crossing them.  
>"yeah! She never Asked to be tested on Zim! so let her go!" Dib just repeated, trying to stay apart in the conversation.<br>"SILENCE! you do not get to "chose" or "Ask"! I DECIDE!" Zim Screamed, his hands clutching into fists.  
>"hey~ that's no fair!" Anna Said. She stepped closer to Zim. "And How do you even know I'm a healthy test subject? I could not even be human! I could be a timelord or something!" she defended herself. arms spreading out. Zim Scoffed.<br>"I Simply Scanned you while you were asleep. your 100% human and 100% healthy. A perfect Subject for testing!" he crossed his arms and glanced at her from the side, proving his point.  
>"Yeah...speaking of which Why DO you want to test on her? there are plenty of other girls, i mean, I'm not saying to Test on them too. But why now?" Dib Asked, rising from the floor. Zim Narrowed his eyes. But, Being Zim, He just HAD to blurt out the reason!<br>"because, worm baby's! This Female is Different!" he raised his chin proudly.  
>'Different? How am I different?" Anna Asked.<br>"Because..."Zim focused his eyes on her, looking straight into her eyes, which made Anna shift and become un comfortable. "Unlike the rest, i could not hack into her mind like every other FILTHY human on this dirt ball! So I must she why...whhhy! why this lone human is so set out from the rest!" Zim Said. raising his fist in determination and to add affect.  
>"Hum...I Do read a lot..." Anna shrugged, waving her finger around.<p> 


	4. Theres a Strange Girl in Dib's Shower

Zim lead Anna down a narrow hall, Dib gone, he was carried off by the gnomes. They Stopped at a closed Door. Which opened as Zim approached it and went it, Anna followed close. inside was a bedroom looking place. not much. the walls were a simple marooned color, matching the whole ship. smooth and made of metal. there was a simple looking bed in the far right corner, and then a toilet and a sink in the far left. other then that the room was bare. "Hump. This Your Gust room?" Anna Asked, Walking in farther  
>"Silence human! You are no "Guest" of mine! you Are prisoner!" Zim Declared, a little louder then needed. Anna Looked at him over her should.<br>"But what about our deal? remember?" She corrected him. Zim Sneered.  
>"True, I many Keep the doors unlocked. But You never said anything about helping you out. we are now at the lowest level of my secret base! It will take you days to even find a way to the house!" Zim Cried with an evil giggle at the end. Anna Blew a strand of Hair from her face.<br>"Fine then! just to let you know, I will find a way out! just to...make you angry or something!" Anna Snapped back, pointing a finger at Zim, who Merle laughed.  
>"we'll see Human...we'll see..." he said darkly. "THE TESTING STARTS TOMORROW!" Zim Declared, pointing a finger to the ceiling.<br>"what about school?"  
>"AFTER SCHOOL!" Zim Added, then turned sharply, the door closing behind him. Anna stood their for a moment in silence.<br>"thank God he's gone..." she mumbled under her breath.  
>"you know I'm watching you~" Zim's whiny voice echoed sharply around the room. Anna jumped and looked around. Zim's voice must be coming from some hidden speakers of some kind. "I've rigged the room with multip tiny camera's! every move you make I'll see!" he gloated.<br>"Right. Note to self, never go to the bathroom..." She sighed, glancing at the toilet in the corner. their was a long Evil laughed and the speaker went dead. Anna shock her head. Was this guy for real? She plopped down on the bed, which was surprisingly soft. she shivered a bit. Being on the lowest level must mean she was very deep under ground. She grabbed the bed sheets off the bed, Dark purple.  
>"Feh...at least Zim has good taste..." She Said to herself.<br>"Thank you!~" Zim's voice echoed from the speaker  
>"STALKER!" She screamed. their was then no further reply from him. So, their Anna Sat in silence for a while, feeling Zim's ruby like eyes watching her every move. She sat till the point she couldn't take it! (which had to be around 5 minutes or so)<br>"That's it! I'm getting out of here!" She Cried, rising from the bed, the sheets slipping off of her. She stepped up to the closed door. she looked down and saw no handle. "how do you-..." She said and she reached out and poked the door, then their was a pop and the door slid open. "oh." she said stupidly as she walked out into the dark hallway.

After some time of Wandering, almost getting killed, and running into Zim who just yelled at her, she found herself walking though the kitchen.  
>"And Zim said I'd get lost! pfff!" She rolled her eyes, walking into the living room. she made a face at the odd monkey painting above the couch.<br>"HI!" A sharp, cheerful voice screamed. she looked down at the little robot who was sitting on the couch watching the flashing lights on the TV screen.  
>"Hello..." she greeted it. it gave a cute smile. Anna then Walked to the window and looked outside. faced with a neighborhood she was not fermiler with.<br>"hey...Robot Dog?" She asked 'Or...what ever your name is..."  
>"MY NAMES GIR! MY NAMES GIR!" It chanted, jumping up and doing a dance.<br>"Gir..." Anna corrected herself. "Do you know where...Dib's house is from here?" She asked. Zim had already told her contact with her Family was a big no-no. And, she also wanted to talk to Dib more about Zim.  
>"SURE! I like him! He seems nice!^^" gir cried, letting his tongue hang from its mouth.<br>"Could you take me there?" she asked, turning to face the small robot. in response, it dramatically leaped into action, only to land on top of a green suit, which he pulled on. Anna Even helped him zip up the zipper. now Gir was a little green dog. it then walked to the door and opened it, walking down the walk way. Anna followed.

Dib was sitting mindlessly Staring at the TV. He was watching his Favorite show, Mysterious Mysteries, when the doorbell ring. he side glanced at Gaz, his sister, who was playing her Game slave. he was hoping she would get the door, but she only continued playing her game. Dib rolled his eyes and got up, but only because it was a commercial break. he opened to door to his surprise to see...  
>"Anna!" He cried. Anna turned around, she had been talking to the little green dog.<br>"Hi Dib!" She smiled.  
>"what are you doing here? how did you escape Zim!? and...how do you know where I live?" He asked. Anna Smiled slightly.<br>"Gir showed me. Zim kinda Stalks you, that's how Gir found out. but...really...Zim stalks you. I found some files on a computer...you should reeeeeeally get him some help..."  
>"That bad?"<br>"You have no idea..." Anna's eye twitched slightly. Dib blushed in embarrassment, unable to imagine what pictures Zim probably had on their.  
>"um...won't...you come in?" Dib asked, trying to change the subject.  
>"yes please! I'm sorry for appearing out of no where...Zim said i couldn't go to my own house soooo..."<br>"no! that's OK! what else did you find on his computer?"  
>"Eh~ stuff tell ya later. Gir!" She turned to The green dog who was playing with a squirrel. "You can go home. tell zim I'll be back sometime!"<br>"OKAH!" The Gir Responded, standing up and walking back to their base. She turned back to Dib.  
>'Anyway...I wanted to ask you something..."<br>"Sure?"  
>"...Can I barrow your shower?" She gave a pained smile. "I...I kinda smell..." She looked down. Dib Sniffed the Air.<br>"oh yeah you do...ew..."  
>"hey!" she smacked his arm lightly. "that's the last thing a girl wants to hear!" Dib just laughed slightly.<br>"Sure, do us all a favor." He replied, letting her in and leading her up stairs to the bathroom. She gave a shaky breath once Dib had Left. she was so embarrassed! asking a guy to use his shower that she barely knew! this had to be the most weirdest day of her whole life!

After showing Anna the shower Dib walked back down stairs and plopped down on the couch. Gaz continued to play her game, not even glancing up at Dib she asked. "So...Is she somehow your girlfriend or something?"  
>"what!?" Dib's head stamped up and turned to her. "No! We barley know each other!"<br>"Oh. good. I was feeling sorry for how Sick she must be if she was dating you..." Dib just glared, knowing any snappy comment back would result in ultimate doom.

"1...2...3!" Anna counted to herself. she held back a cry of pain and blood ran down the drain in the shower. she held up the tracked Zim had put on her. judging by the still blinking light, it was still tracking. she let the warm water run over her until the stinging subsided. scratch today's last title. I think for having to rip an alien tracker out of your navel, deserves a "worst day ever" about 5 times over.


	5. Chapter 5: insert title here

"Hey Dib..." Anna said, once she was clothed and the stink of alien gone from her for now. Dib looked up from the TV at his new friend. she was holding something out to him.  
>"?" Dib looked down. it was a small, metal object, it had a few purple blinking lights on it. "What's that?" He asked looking up. Anna Smiled.<br>"My Tracker!"  
>"You pulled it out!? and wait...when did Zim put a tracker on you?"<br>"Yeah, in my bellybutton. you kinda missed that. it was before you came..."  
>"So...this is one of Zim's trackers?" Dib asked, taking it from Anna's hand.<br>"Well...At least hats what he told me..." the girl said, shivering from the flashback. Dib Looked at it closely.  
>"It's still Blinking...Does that mean its still tracking? Maybe i could hack into Zim's computer with this!" Dib Thought out loud as he jumped off the couch and ran upstairs. Anna Just followed. Inside Dib's room, it was a mess, Books, papers, and tiny spy stuff lay all over the place. the only clear spots on the floor were a path to the bed and a path to the computer desk. Dib Flung himself into the chair and quickly found a way to hook up the Tracker to his own computer. he then began typing madly away. Anna floated in next, looking around as she entered. she looked at the computer screen Dib was glued to. none that she saw made seance to her. but it did to Dib. Anna watched for a few moments, sitting on Dib's bed. but then, she soon got bored.<br>"So...Who is...Zim...really? you must know more about him then me..." She asked. Dib continued hacking as he spoke.  
>"I really don't know much about him. All I know is that he's an Alien called an Irkin, that wants to destroy the human race and clam this plant for his races own!" He said dramatically. Anna rolled her eyes.<br>"I knew that!"  
>"Well, I've been spying on him for the Past year but...we seem pretty evenly matched..." He admitted. he then spun around in his desk chair, facing her, the computer screen glowing a bright red behind him. "but with You...I could have an edge on Zim!"<br>At first, Anna was Set off by the strange look the red light gave Dib, She DID barely know him. but one things for sure. Dib was Right about Zim being an alien, and it wasn't hard to believe Zim was out to kill all humans. and it WOULD be a bad thing is all humans were dead...So, They seemed to be fighting for the same cause. Anna gave a light smile.  
>"OK." She nodded "I can help. but how?" Dib gave a smile back.<br>"Well...the tracker will help a lot! just give me any info you find on Zim. you have to come across Something about him. and you can also help with cameras!" Dib Smiled to himself as he turned back to the computer, thinking about all the spying he could do. Anna Laughed under her breath. Dib seemed like a pretty good guy. defender of the planet. and judging by all the stuff in his room he worked pretty hard on it too.  
>"no! no NOOOOO!" Dib Screamed Suddenly, Anna's head shout up. somehow, the hacking was turned around. Zim was now Hacking Dib's computer! "Noooo! Stop!" Dib cried, shaking the computer monitor. And Image of Zim Flashed on the screen. He laughed, but his face showed pure murder. Then, the Screen shut off. dipping the room in darkness. On the Desk top, the trackers light glowed bright as it flashed in time to the new beeping sound it made. "oh no!" was all the time Dib Had to say as he slid out of the way and the Tracker burst in a tiny explosion! when the smoke cleared, dib's whole computer desk was gone, replaced by a smoking pile of ash that stained the walls and floor for his room. "Aw man!" Dib whined looking up.<br>"um...Dib?" Anna Blushed, Dib Looked down. Anna and Dib were now nose to Nose. when Dib jumped out of the way, he hadn't looked where he was going, and tackled Anna really. So, Dib was on top of her on her bed. one of his arms pinning her to the sheets. Dibs sister Gaz at this point walked past his room, glancing in. Being Gaz, she didn't take notice to the destroyed room, only on DIb and Anna.  
>"EW! geek love! if you guys are going to do anything close the door will ya!?" She shouted, Slamming Dibs door shut, which, weak from the explosion, just feel off its hings and into the hallway.<br>"WAAAH!" DIb cried, quickly sitting up. "S-S-So Sorry!" he cried, his cheeks a slight pink. Anna sat up.  
>"That's OK...you didn't mean to..." Anna smoothed out her skirt. It was silent for a bit as Dib started shifting through the rubble, looking for remains. "well... judging by Zim's face...I should go..." she said and she slid off the bed. Dib turned<br>"Are you crazy!? he'll kill you! you can't go back!"  
>"no...Zim and I made a Deal..."<br>"Anna! he;s an alien! what makes you think he'll keep that promise!?"  
>"...I don't know..." Anna looked down. but for some reason...she just had a feeling things would go right. She walked over the to door (careful to step over the chunks of ash) "Bye Dib...see you tomorrow at School. thanks for the shower..." she said grimly. she then walked down stairs and out the door, preparing herself to face a evil,green monster waiting for her back at her new home...<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Space Explorer

"That's all I need you for now..." Zim Said, Turning his back to the Human female, who was rubbing her arm to rid of Zim's icy touch.  
>"Um...OK..." Anna said. She watched zim walk across the room to the door. "hey! wait!" She cried, the Alien turned. "um..." she peeped, feeling pressured by the deep fiery eyes. "You wouldn't happen to have a shower would you?" She Shrugged. Zim growled then spat, "feh! I wouldn't even dare! all the water!? and what is it with you and showers? Not All humans are like this from my studies..." Zim Then turned, deep in thought about Anna's strange obsession with showers, then left. Anna growled. "it was just a question...you didn't have to yell..." she pouted. Anna DID have a tic about showers. she liked being clean, and the refreshing feeling when you stepped out of the steamy bathroom and into the cool outer space of the house. AND, with the added fact with Zim always poking her with needles or spiting in her face, she never really felt truly clean these days. she would go to Dibs, she always went their. Dib didn't seem to mind. if he did, he didn't say anything because when she did come over, she always had new gossip on zim. But Dib was away, he said he was hunting "pixie vampires" or something. She sighed. OK, maybe Zim just called his showers something different. he had to get clean SOMEHOW. She shivered at the thought of zim never bathing. gross! but, from her last encounters zim didn't Smell bad at all, Kinda like a department store. Anna the did a Possibly very stupid thing, yet brave, yet crazy all at the same time. she stepped out of her room (Zim liked to call it her cell. but its was very nice, so Anna never saw it as a cell.) and started down the hallway in a direction she never dared take before, all because of a shower. Anna wondered for sometime. non of the doors screamed "bathroom" so her so she kept walking, avoiding the ones with loud growls and grunts. as she began to think maybe zim didn't even need to go to the bathroom, A door caught her eye. It was gray like all the others in the hall, but this one had "GIR" written in giant, messy, capitol letters in deep red lipstick (The Tube was even still on the floor)<br>"Gir?" Anna asked herself. if she recalled correctly, Gir was the name of zim's Robot. He was nice enough, but Zim Doesn't really let Gir hang around her much. with time, Anna hopes that will change and she'll get to know the little guy. She walked up to the door, which automatically slid to the side. "UH!" What caught her first was the smell. a smell so Strong it burned Anna's eyes. It smelled so very bad to, so bad, its hard to put in words. lets say for you readers out their to think of every bad smelling thing in the whole world, plus the universe 10 times over and then add a rotting zombie on top just to make it look nice. That is CLOSE to how it smelled like. inside the dim lighted room where piles and piles of...Junk! Random things every where! you name it, it was mostly in their. Pizza boxes, old toys, games , books , lamps, clocks, food, piggys. everything. "whats this?" Anna Coughed, plugging her nose and trying to think over the loud buzzing of flies. she picked up a strange alien looking object from on top of a pile.  
>"ICE CREAM!" A high voice yelled and something popped out of the pile Anna was looking at.<br>"EEEEEEEEEEK!" She screamed, running out the door as fast she could. it slid shut behind her.  
>"aaaw...I wanted to play..." Gir said sadly. for it was his head that popped out of the pile. the robot then shrugged and went back to swimming around in the dirt and junk. back in the hallway, Anna Panted, surprised she didn't need a change of pants. Once calmed, she took a breath and went forward again, praying nothing else would pop out at her. Some time later she came to a door. on it, was something written in Irkin. Now Anna didn't read a lick of Irkin. Dib had promised her to teach her all he knew, in hopes that she'll be able to read files on Zim's computer.<br>"...Lets hope that says Bathroom!" She cried, stepping inside the room. To Anna's Sadness, it wasn't a bathroom. if it was, it was the strangest bathroom Anna had ever seen. Inside the room was a large metal machine.  
>"oooooh..." Anna "oohed" up at it. next to it was a bunch of selves with little Test tubes on them. each tube had a label on it and shut with a cork. Anna went up to expect them. 'WHAT THE!?" She cried. She Picked one up Labeled "Dib" inside the glass were a few locks of Jet Black hair, Dib's hair. Anna gave a horrified look. "Oh my gowd!" she cried. she set the vial down and looked at a few more. 'keath,Gaz...Anna' Anna stopped at a empty tube labeled with her name in neat letters. she gasped, gripping her head. It was only a matter of time before zim would collect some of her and put it in the tube. she glanced at the machine. She could only guess it was some kind of cloning machine. why else would he have all this hair? (It was that, or he;s a stalker.) She quickly Left that room. Later, she she came to a fork in the hallway. going to the left, and to the right. but their was also just a door in the middle, facing her. Once again it was ladled with unreadable characters. "Bathroom...?" Anna Asked, stepping inside. In side the room was very dark. she could barely see in front of her face. she stood for a moment, letting her eyes adjust. 'wha?" She asked. was that A bed she saw? she walked over to it and placed a hand on it, sure enough. it was a bed. very soft to. It had Black pillows with reddish sheets 9At least what Anna could make out, she couldn't see very well in the dark)<br>"what are you doing!?" A Voice said Quickly and quietly from behind Anna. Zim's voice.  
>"AH!" Anna Spun Around. Face to face with Zim face, shadowed deeply by the lack of light, underlining the look of murder he was giving her.<br>"GET OUT! NOW!" He Screamed, rage Flaring up in her eyes.  
>"WAAAH! SORRY!" Anna Screamed, running out of there as fast as she could. once safely in the hallway with the door closed behind her, she stopped, and turned back to the door. (Where you could still hear zim screaming behind it) "was that...Zim's bedroom? " She asked herself. She shivered at the thought. "Damn...still no shower..." she Sighed, looking to her left and stepping forward. if that was Zim's room, the bathroom couldn't be far away! Still shocked slightly from Intruding in on Zim's Room. she began wondering off into the base once more. Fed up with every labeled door not being the bathroom, she thought she try a non labeled door. She took the first door she saw. Inside the room were...broken objects? Most she didn't recognize. but some where blasted toaster,burnt piggys and-<br>"DIB!?" Anna cried, spying the fermiler tuff of hair from behind a pile of blown and destroyed objects. it moved, it seemed to even jump at the sudden echo of Anna's voice. it then moved out from behind the pile. it was Dib alright, but only, his hair seemed to be a mess, he was covered in dirt, and was missing a few teeth. "Dib! what happened!?" Anna asked, horrified by the state of her new Friend.  
>"Do I know you?" He asked, stepping up to her.<br>"Oh no! what did Zim do to you!?" Anna cried. did Zim wipe dib's mind or something?  
>"Hu? what are you talking about? I Think you have me confused with someone else..."<br>"Dib! Oh no! I thought you went away to hunt pixie vampires! but some how that was zim that told me? I'm confused."  
>"Hu? oh! You must be talking about the real Dib..."<br>"Say what?" Anna's eyes snapped up looking into the Golden eyes before her.  
>"I'm A Dib Bot..." He said pointing to himself.<br>"...PFFFF that just sounds funny a Dib bot? heheheh"  
>" Not. Funny." The "Dib Bot" glared. "Zim was the one who created me. He made me to pose as a future version on Dib. But he made a mistake and gave me to much of Dibs personally, thus, I wasn't easy to control!" He explained. then saddened. "But then he just threw me here, with all the other lost and failed experiments of his..." he gestured to the rest of the room.<br>"So all these things...you... are all failed experiments?"  
>"I wasn't a failer! just...Zim didn't like me too much. I didn't work into his plan..."<br>"wait!...if your trapped here does that mean I am too? are the doors locked!?" Anna Started to panic.  
>"No..." The Failed Future Dib said innocently. Anna stopped.<br>"the doors aren't locked? then why don't you get out of here!?"  
>Future Dib shrugged. "never had a reason. their can't be two Dib's walking around..." Anna thought for a moment and shivered at the thought of two dibs.<br>"your right...unless...You move to Canada!" She declared.  
>"...why Canada?" Future Dib's face screwed.<br>"because! Canada;s...Canada! trust me! it'll work!" Anna Declared. Future Dib Smiled.  
>"Thank-you stranger! now I have a reason to go on!"<br>"Anna." the Girl corrected him. "and...say...you wouldn't happen to know where the bathroom is in this place would ya?" Anna Asked, thinking he couldn't possibly know.  
>'well sure!" He shrugged. Anna's face light up.<br>"Take me their!" she demanded, taking future Dib's hand and leading him to the door.

"OH COME ON!" Anna Screamed once they arrived at the Bathroom, which Just so happened to be behind the door next to her room. She sighed deeply and entered. (Leaving the Dib Bot to stand stupidly in the hallway not sure on what to do next) Anna went up to the shower (At least what looked like a shower, for all she knew it could be a strange object that teliported you different places) She Pulled back the curtion to her surprise to find...Gir! 'WAH!" Anna Jumped back. the little robot smiled up at her.  
>"SURPRISE! XD You found the shower! yay!" He squealed, throwing his arms up in the air.<br>"Gir?" Anna Asked. 'So...This is the Shower?" She asked, it had to be to good to be true. Gir bobbed his head up and down.  
>"Uh-hu! Master Gets clean her all the time!" Anna Blinked out the thoughts of that from her mind and looked that the nod. she turned the shower on.<br>"EW! What is that!?" She cried as a purple liquid came out of the shower head. Gir watched at the purple stuff rained down on him.  
>"Whut? It tasty!" He cried as the liquid poured into girs mouth. Anna was hesitant, but it wasn't burning Gir, so it wasn't acid. She bravely stuck her hand into the steam. It felt fine, pleasant really. it was nice and warm. It felt just like water to her. it just smelled a bit more like soap.<br>"hum..." Did she dare try this new stuff? was she that desperate for a shower?  
>'whut? Its not gonna eat ya!^^ Its a nice little puppy!" Gir cried splashing around in it. Anna took a breath.<br>"here." She grunted as she tossed Gir into future Dib's arms in the hallway.  
>"WAH!" Dib cried catching the wet robot.<p>

some time later Anna came out of the bathroom, her hair damp and feeling refresh. "That. was the weirdest thing i have ever done..." Anna Announced to Future Dib. who just sighed.  
>"And stupid! what If you grow another limb or something!?" Anna shrugged.<br>"eh, I'll just blame Zim..."

A few Days Later, the real Dib Came back from his trip.(the Dib bot was currently on a plane to Canada)  
>"So, Did Zim do any horrible experiments to you!? did he hurt you!?" Dib Asked her when She came to visit.<br>"Nah...Nothing really. I took a Shower in Purple water!" Anna Shrugged, which gave her no problems.  
>"Uh...ok?" Dib Asked, unsure of what she met.<br>"haha...long Story..." She waved her hand, dismissing the topic for now.

**A/N**

**That shall be the last Chapter. I kinda feel out of writing it, No one really seemed that interested. It's been fun!**


End file.
